


Let me

by Soul_flower42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Injured Lance, Loving Lance, M/M, Other, PINING KEITH, Shiro and Allura are practically the parents of the group, Shiro and Allura!!!, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Sweet, caring keith, klance, lance is a little depressed, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_flower42/pseuds/Soul_flower42
Summary: Keith has caught himself paying a lot more attention to a certain paladin these past few days. Why? - He can't figure out at the moment. That is ... not until he stumbles upon this 'someone', laying on the training deck one night.





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments below on anything you want! That means grammar notices, and your personal opinions on my fanfic and my writing.

The fiery teen made his way down the hall. He hadn't been able to fall asleep due to some little nightmare about the galra. 

'Stupid, dreams, stupid brain' he thought 

Mumbling to himself, he reached the training deck but stopped when he noticed the lights were on. He assumed someone had just left the lights on by accident and nonchantly moved to open the door. Suddenly a flash of blue shined through the viewing window. 

'Is someone in there ? ... who could it possibly be at-' he thought as he accidentally pressed the door to open 

The door swooshed open. -THUD-

He stood frozen in time. Watched as caramel skin, coated in a thin layer of sweat , seemed to sparkle with the lights overhead. - THUD - Another bot fell to the floor, it's skull obliterated, sizzling from the clean shot of the paladins weapon.The figure sprinted to the other end of the room destroying his armed enemies.  
The cocky, lazy blue paladin, who always complained through EVERY team exercise, was willingly fighting ,after hours!? 'Stunning' was the only word that came to mind. He looked so graceful... elegant. But dangerous... something was defiantly there - something that has never been there before. 

'Who's is this person ?' Keith thought as he continued to gawk at the figure across the room.

His sent made its way across the deck. ...It's The Blue Paladin Within seconds he heard another thud, Lance continued to drop every bot to the ground. 

'How Is he so calm ?'

Every movement he made, he made with a such grace, dropping each bot lifeless onto the floor with one clean shot. With ever bot came two more, generated atomically, the system knocking up the intensity of the workout by the minute. Even with the massive storm of bots running towards him he keeps his grounds, and holds his gun out in front of him - steady. 

' How can he be so ...'

He shoots another round and destroys the newly formed bots before they even make it within feets of him. - BANG- The last fighter bot drops to the ground . 

'Beautiful '

Mesmerized with the blue paladins hidden agility, Kieth was still glued to door way, watching the other male's back expand and retract as he took in heavy breaths. 

* Lance's POV *

A bot made it's way towards me with a sword swinging in the air and with one swift movement I shot the robot, right in its forehead. 

my body gives a sudden jolt - a shot of a bot's gun skimmed the side of my arm. "Son of a-"I twist my torso violently towards the bullets direction and fire, hearing a thud as my response i turn back. Just in time to stop the other bot that had made it way across while I was distracted.

I groan as my muscles creak with exhaustion, I shoot quickly - thud -

My muscles protest, drained as the adrenaline once there dissolves. The hours finally caught up to me, huh? . I stand up from my kneeled position.

'I should have worn my armor, my cuts are starting to burn.'

'Shut up ' 

My breaths come out in quick puffs as I kill another bot, slamming it into the ground with the force of my bullet. -thud-

'Shut up ' 

I feel groggy...my movements start to feel heavy - stiff. 

' SHUT UP ' 

No matter how much I practice after hours, I never get better. I'll never be enough.

The last bot falls to the ground and dissolves after a few seconds. A sweat mixed tear, makes its way down my face.

" SHUT UP ! " a scream escapes my mouth. 

*End of Lances POV* 

Kieth had never thought in a million years, he would see the blue paladin working up a sweat this late into the night. 

Ignoring his internal thoughts, he sees the boy finish off the last robot, swiftly and with elegance. He straightens up, dropping his gun.His chest expands as he takes takes in a breath and condenses as he releases. Looking at his sweat soaked shirt from behind, he makes takes a step towards him, unconsciously.

'God , hes beautiful' He thought. 

A low growl comes out of lance and then a thundering voice shakes the room,

" SHUT UP !"

The red paladin stops, startled from the voice he had never heard before.

Lance raises his hand towards his face and doesn't remove it. Kieth looked at the boy with concern.  
Lance slowly raises his hand and and brings it upon his face...once then twice... Repeatedly.

Kieth starts taking quite steps towards the figure in the middle of the huge room.

* SNAP *  
\---------------------------------------------  
Suddenly Lance's body begins to tremble viciously, and he starts pounding his hands on his face, clawing at his eyes. 

Keith starts trotting towards him, worry overcoming fear.

' stop , what are you doing? what's wrong?' His thoughts scream as he makes his way across the training deck hurriedly.

\----------------------------------------------

Lance continues pounding his fist into his face ,each time sending a loader thud through his skull. Echoing through the empty room.

"pathetic" , the voice states

"Stop" a weak voice, trembles out his lips . Lips quivering, Lance lets out a whimper as one tear after another pave their way down his face. 

" please ... it burns ... please , stop , it hurts so much " he whispers weakly as his legs give in and and slumps to the floor.

He sat on his legs, hands trembling as he grabbed locks of hair in bundled chunks. 

' I can't breath ' 

'No one wants you here' ,the voice some out a little stronger.

Lance lets his hands fall to his sides as his vision blurs in a mix of his sweat and trickles of blood ,from his newly formed cuts. His breaths are still rigid and lance struggles to breath,his vision gives way and he collapses on to the floor. 

\---------------------------------------------

"Lance !" Kieth shouts ,worry clouding over his words ,as he sprints towards the limp body on the ground, closing the distance between them as he slides to a stop next to Lance. 

\----------------------------------------------

The voice pushes on, more harsh as the words spit out , ' Just di-' 

Lance jolts as he hears his name being called, slightly pulling him out of his trance. He opens his eyes and sees a blurred image of a boy 

'... Kieth...Hmm...what is he doing here?'

Lance thinks to himself , ' Now that's a boy who has his shit together. Perfect in every way, he's amazing in battle, his instincts make him an impeccable fighter. Smart. Strong... Handsome. I wish I could be as good as you. I wish people could look up to me like that. I wish people could rely on me like how the team relays on you.' 

His thoughts dissolve as his vision blurs and he lets himself drift away into the darkness. 

... warm ... 

He feels something warm touch his face and following a pair of sturdy arms wrap around him. His body stiffens as he feels his body being pulled off the hard ground. 

" so warm " he mumbles lightly as he relaxes into the touch. 

*Kieth's POV*

I kneel down beside him and touch his cheek. And shake his head a little, trying to get a reactions from him. 

"Lance! Lance, are you okay ?! Lance talk to me! " I shout. 

He doesn't respond. 

"Lance?" His hazed over blue eyes make no movement toward me. The natural kindness and welcoming look faded from their appearance. 

'Okay... Okay ' I wipe my eyes that had welled up with tears while i was running towards lance. I wrap my arms around him protectively and I pick him up in one swift movement, holding him bridal style. I sprint towards the medical bay of the ship. 'okay, just get him to the bay. He'll be okay.' 

I reach the bay and place him down into a healing pod and wait as the pod scans the body, evaluating and diagnosing him with whatever is wrong with him. 

'Help, he needs help ' , trembling I run to the computer desktop and I quickly press the intercom button. The click sound notifies me, telling me the line is connected.

" Allura! Something's wrong with Lance! He was at the training deck a-a-and suddenly c-collapsed! I d-don't know what t-to do!" Shaking- I continue as the tears form again, "I'm putting him in a pod, b-but I don't -" I hiccup as my nerves clash with each other and the tears start making there way down my face. 

Without hesitation Allura answers immediately " I'll be right there." Calming Kieth a little as he puts his trust in Allura's strong voice. 

* End of Kieth's POV *

A few minutes later, loud footsteps announce they're presence through the corridor. The worried teen looks up to see Allura, making her way across the room towards him. He had calmed himself down after reading the little bit of information he could decipher from the diagnostic overview. 

"What did the diagnostics say ? " she pulls them up on the hologram system looking over them herself. 

" He has minor cuts and something about over exhaustion, I think." Kieth says quickly, concern still visible in his words. 

Allura sighs as she reads the results of the diagnostics and places a hand on Kieth's trembling shoulders, " Kieth,it's okay. He's okay, you did well. He's going to be alright, he just worked himself a little too hard, that's all." She states reassuringly, moving her hand towards his cheek .

He lets out a a relieved breath and leans into Allura's touch, " Thank you" . 

Allura smiles, "Your welcome, Kieth." Patting the boy on the head. "All he needs is a little sleep and a good breakfast. Will you bring him to bed for me? "

Kieth nods and makes his way towards the healing pod. He wipes his hands over his teary eyes and lets out another breath, relieved his teammate was okay. He opens the latch and catches Lance's unconscious body and bringing him down softly into his arms. He looks at Allura standing in the doorway and gives her a reassuring smile as they exchange their 'goodnights' before she turns around and makes her way back toward her room to fall asleep. Pulling Lance into his chest a little more, he secures him safely into his arms and starts to walk off to his room.

As he makes his way towards Lance's room, he walks in the dimly lit hallway getting lost in his own thoughts. 'Lance, your so light... How can you be so strong and weigh this much...You should eat more just in case tho.. *chuckle*.... Oh Lance...What were you doing up this late? Why were you crying? ....Lance...' He whispers the last sentence out load as he brushes his forhead against Lance's

"Why do you make me feel this way, Lance? " Kieth whispers as he adjust his grip on Lance and brings him closer to his body, finding solace in the steady heart beat coming from the body.

*sigh* " Oh Lance ..."


	2. Timore : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos ! Hey, guys ... okay so, I planned to update yesterday but I kinda forgot ...  
> Hehe ... sorry!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it ! I'll be up with part 2 Tomorrow or the day after!

-One week later -

Everyone was gathered on the training deck, preparing to fight an altean warrior class level bot. A gentle voice came over the intercom,

“Ready paladins?”

It waited for the nods of the paladins and announced,

“Commence training”

The computers in the control center hummed, verifying the command. The floor clicked several times beneath the paladins feet, as a hum broke through the silence. The paladins moved towards the ends of the room, while a hole in the middle of the room swirled open.  
A blue light flashed out . The hologram started to construct a pixelated form of what seemed to be a gigantic six-legged creature, four in the top torso and two on the bottom half. It had no eyes nor nose just a huge mouth, probably containing sharp dagger like teeth. The beast was buff and thick skinned, with muscular legs keeping it upright.  
The team formed a circle around it, ready to attack at every angle once it formed completely. The hologram completed the finishing details and dropped the monster on the ground fully formed.

It was horrifying 

*Keith’s POV*

I let out a breath and pulled my weapon out of my harness and into my hands. Activating my bayard, I held it in front of me and bent down, ready to attack.

The beast stood in place for a second, seeming to be analyzing its surroundings.  
Curious,I bent my neck downward to catch a better glimpse at it's face, searching for any signs of blood thirst. Without warning it snapped its neck toward me and looked at me directly.

I jolted in shock from the sudden movement but quickly relaxed my muscles and looked straight into the beast's face. It stepped forward positioning himself into a pounce stance. I mimicked it's stance ready for the challenge but was quickly intercepted with Shiro's orders.

\--------------------Time skip---------------------------

After lances incident, last week, he seemed to not remember anything the morning after, or at least didn’t act differently towards him for it. He seemed to be the same confedinet, happy-go- lucky, caring blue paladin. Nevertheless, that hasn’t stopped me from worrying about him.

….. Constantly 

\---The morning after Lance passing out---

After checking up on Lance in the morning I headed up to the main control center. Allura was standing in front, doing her normal routine, checking up on the ship's systems for any malfunctions. I walked up to her side.

“…. Allura?”

She didn’t turn to look at me but she answered,” Ah! Keith, good morning! How’s Lance?”

“I think he’ll be alright, I checked up on him earlier.” I said as a started looking at my gloved hands.

She smiled, “that’s good. I told everyone that they could have a day off today so they wont get too worried with his absence. It'll hopefully give him the rest he needs.”

I nodded,” Thank you”, I fidgeted with the fabric of the glove, “Allura? You didnt tell the team about this, right ?" She glanced at me for a second before turning back at her screen "uhm, no - did you want me to ?" " No! no - I dont think Lance would be comfortable with that... heck I don't even know if he'd be okay with me knowing. He already doesn't - " I mumble the last part part. “…Allura?”

She finishes her checkup and closed the screen, leaving the soft blue glow from the lights and quite humming of the ship to overtake the room. I continued to look at my hands but glanced up to find her looking at me with a worried expression. I opened my mouth but no words formed ; I closed them again and looked up at her. She seemed to understand that I was stressed and separated my hands and placed them into each of hers while she looked into my eyes, waiting for me to continue. I let out a whimper and closed my eyes,

“Allura, could I ask you for a favor?”

She gave my hands a little squeeze, “of course, Keith.” I shifted a bit and she let go of my hands .

“Could you" – my lip quivered - "Could you not tell Lance that I was the one who found him?” She looked at me with questioning eyes, not understanding why I would request such a thing. The images of Lance the night before flashed through my memory. I instantly retreated from telling her the actual reason towards the favor and replied quickly with half the truth,  
“I- I don’t think he would be very happy if his ‘archenemy’ knew he had seen him weak.” I said as I glanced up at her and gave her a shy chuckle.

“Yes, Keith, if you think that’s the best decision, then I won’t tell him.” I gave her a thankful smile.

“Thank you, Allura.” I said and gave her a little nod sighing into my trembling hands. 

“Keith?” I look back at her, “What will you do, if he remembers?” She asked.

I looked at my hands again and I swished my head side to side, as I tried to shake off the possibility, “Let’s hope he doesn’t ”, I give her a sad hopeful expression.

She nodded

I started to make my way to the exit and Allura clears her throat…

“Keith, I know you don’t talk about your feelings too often, but please talk to me if you have any problems, okay?”, pure concern staining her statement. I looked at my hands with a sad expression.

“I- Uhh- I…”

I thought about telling her. About what I saw, how Lance had cried, how he didn’t wear any sort of protection on such a high level setting, how he had started yelling at himself, how he had punched himself with such brutal force... How his caring blue eyes had been fogged over with so much disparity... with so much fear.

A knot swelled in my gut,

“ … I need to check up on Lance.” I turned around and headed for the exit, stopping again at the door,

“Thank you again, Allura.” And I walked out.

\--------------------Back to the present------------------------

The beast had started running towards Shiro and Pidge, who were distracting it. I leaped forward, and activated my jet packs to land on it's back. I ran to it's neck as Hunk shot at his feet to put the beast in position for my sword to go through his neck and we could destroy it. Before I was about to leap forward and end the fight, a figure appeared in front of me…

He looked at me with a warm smile and held out his sun kissed brown hand at me. His eyes sparkled in the soft blue glow of the room. “Lance”, I reached out in front of me and touched his soft skin. I gasped quietly as he moved his other hand to caress my cheek , smiling with those pearly white teeth. He leaned in closer and my legs trembled at his gentle touch. I smiled back at him. 

'So gentle - elegant, I - I don't know when I thought of you like this, every time I look into these sparkling blue eyes .... I get this overwhelming urge to protect you ... with ever inch of my body. That night, when I saw your eyes... I want those eyes to continue sparkling like they do now.'

He didn't respond, but closed his eyes and leaned into my hand which was also resting upon his cheek. He moved his hands toward my neck and gently brushed the side, I whimpered quietly and leaned into the touch letting my eye lids close gently. He moved the tip of his fingers into the inside of my shirt. His cool, slender fingers sending a tickle of electricity through my whole being. I shivered slightly. He smiled and moved his other hand down to the side of my stomach and pulled me into him by the hip. With the hand that was placed on his cheek, I moved it towards his neck and played with the hair on the nape of his neck, as I moved my other hand to pull him closer. 

He smiled and leaned in ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ! How'd it go ? I hope you enjoyed it ! 
> 
> ALSO !!!! Thank you so much for everyone that commented on chapter 1 ! It warmed my heart so much ! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave more comments below! I promise I'll answer !


End file.
